Good Night, Travel Well
by DustlandFairytale
Summary: Nate River, or Near, is working on a case when something strange happened. He was sent to another dimension at a place called Talia in his sleep. Will Near be able to survive in both worlds and save the lives of the people in them? You'll have to see.
1. Travel

Hello fan fiction readers! I am DustlandFairytale. But you may call me Dust, or Bethie if you like. Now this story is based on Death Note as well as the book series, Stravaganza. It is a post-Kira fic involving Near working as L's successor, when something strange occurs...

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Stravaganza. This is a purely fan made fic. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Stravaganza belongs to Mary Hoffman. The title is inspired by The Killers. This fic belongs to me.

Note: The **†** symbol signifies a change between the worlds.

Chapter 1: Travel

* * *

Nate River sat on the floor of headquarters as he often does, playing with toys. He played with a small figurine of his mentor, L. Although it looked like L, it was just a toy. The real L was dead. He was killed by a murderer called Kira, Light Yagami. Nate frowned at the thought of him. Nate was the genius detective who succeeded L and caught Kira. He was known to the world as N. Or to some, Near. These things didn't matter to him though. The only thing that mattered to Near was the puzzle.

"Near, I think this case would be of interest to you" Near's assistant and confidant, Giovanni said above him. "What is thought to be a serial killer is killing children in Italy by heart attack. And the bodies were always found with some kind of toy on their body."

This piqued Near's interest. "Thank you for telling me Giovanni. Why don't you tell the Italian police force I'm on my way and book 3 tickets for the soonest flight out. I want you and Rester to accompany me."

Near and his team got on a plane and within a few hours, they were in Padua, Italy. The first thing they did was find a nice hotel near the police station. When they got to their room Near sat on one of the large beds and played with a robot as Rester and Giovanni were getting information on the case for him. Rester was talking to the police when he set the phone on his shoulder and looked to the albino. "Near, I'm going to go over to the station. They have some evidence pertaining to the case for us." "That's fine Rester, go ahead" Near didn't even look up as he spoke. With a small nod, Rester put the phone back to his ear and ran out the door.

Near continued to play with the robot silently as he thought about the case. _"Giovanni said they were dying of heart attacks. Could it be another Death Note?"_ Giovanni interrupted Near's thoughts, "Here," he handed Near a stack of papers, "these are the autopsy reports of the victims. They only have one thing in common though..." "The way they died." "Exactly." Near looked the papers over and within seconds he had it memorized. Nothing else about them were particularly interesting but he did find out that they were all between 10-14 years old and none of them had prior health issues. _"This has to be another Death Note. Now the only question is who."_

Rester walked in the door carrying a large box. "Here's...the...evidence they...gave...me..." he struggled to say as he set down the box on the bed next to Near and the puzzle he was working on, "All of the toys found with the bodies, crime scene reports, the victims personal information, and photographs taken at the scenes." "Thank you." Near peeked into the box and pulled out the photographs. They were all a bit disturbing. Nevertheless, Near had to analyze them.

He then took out the other objects and inspected them. He couldn't resist playing with a few of the toys. His current plaything had a tag on it that said 'Daisy Frank, Female, 12, hand' All of the toys were different and the one he was playing with was an action figure that was very poorly made. He had been analyzing the objects for hours and it was close to 1 in the morning and he was exhausted. As the worlds greatest detective though, he had to keep searching for the killer. He picked up one of the smaller toys in the box. It was old fashioned and was a wooden figurine holding a book. _"Is this a sign? Is the killer saying he has a Death Note?"_ Near yawned and laid his head on the soft bed. He played thoughtfully with the toy thinking about the little book on the figure and what it might mean, when Near slowly fell asleep.

**†**

_"Hmm...I'm awake already?"_ Too soon after drifting to sleep, Near was awake. Not only that, he was outside in the sunlight. The boy looked around him. It looked like he was at a Renaissance Faire, but it was all too realistic. He couldn't be dreaming either, Near never dreamed. Behind him, Near saw a little boy hugging onto an older gentleman's leg. "Father! Look! Its a boy!" The man looked at the albino young man in front of him. "Hello young man, what can I do for you?" the gentleman asked. Near stood up. "I'm not exactly sure. I don't even know how I got here." The man chuckled. "How could you not kn--" He stopped abruptly when he saw that the boy had no shadow. "You-You're...Come in, come in. Its not safe for you to stay out here."

* * *

And thus, Chapter 1 is ended! Yay! I will update soon! Pleasepleaseplease review! I would like to know your thoughts! Thanks!


	2. Shock

Hello again! Dusty here to give you chapter 2! This chapter is a bit on the short side so forgive me. I like to leave cliffhangers so in turn, I get shorter chapters! Anywho. I am hoping for this story to be a success. It would be so amazing to have some fans for my fics. I'm happy to see I have one reader at least. Just so you know, I like negative comments too, I like knowing what I'm doing wrong. Onto chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Stravaganza. This is a purely fan made fic. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Stravaganza belongs to Mary Hoffman. The title is inspired by The Killers. This fic belongs to me.

Chapter 2: Shock

* * *

"Not safe?" Near looked at the man with curious onyx eyes. "Yes," the man sighed as he walked through the doorway into the house, "Georgio, go play with your sisters." The little boy ran off as his father ordered. The man led Near into the front room and he sat down on a chair in the corner. Near sat in the chair nearest to the man. "You are a Stravagante. And in this world, it is very dangerous to be such. Tell me young one, what is your name?" Near kept his calm facade, even though this was all quite confusing. "I am Near." The man chuckled slightly. "What an odd name. Well anyway, since we don't want you to stick out, well call you Nereo." Near nodded his head slightly. He was used to cover names so it made sense to him. "Sir, what exactly is a 'Stravagante'? I've never heard of them."

"Well, Stravagante are people that travel between your world and this world. I myself am a Stravagante as well. Although, I haven't gone to your world in a long time." The man looked of into the distance for a moment as if he were remembering something dear to him. "My name is Severino by the way... I used to go to your world each night using my talisman. Speaking of which. Did you have anything on your person before going to sleep that you haven't before?" Near couldn't think of anything at first, until he noticed he was clenching his fist. He opened up his hand to see that he was still holding the toy. He showed Severino the small wooden figurine. "I see. this is your talisman then. So, when you need or want to come here to Talia, fall asleep with this in your hands." Near nodded.

The boy was quite skeptical about this whole thing. _"There's a 40% chance that none of this is real and I am dreaming but, this might make sense. If the killer is a Stravagante, then he may have been giving us a sign. Perhaps he wants to be caught. Someone from Whammy's out to get me?" _"Severino, are there many Stravagante from my world?" Severino looked surprised a moment before saying, "I guess there are quite a few, maybe 15. Most of us haven't Stravagated in a long time however." Near sighed. "I see. That's too bad. I had hoped I was about to solve the case." "Case?" Severino lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes. I am a famous detective in my world. I am trying to solve a murder. Someone has been killing children by heart attacks and as the greatest detective alive, I am trying to solve it." Severino gasped. "That's terrible! Who would do such a thing?" He shook his head. Then he smiled. "I have a feeling you'll get along well with one of the Stravagante in town. I believe he was originally from the England in your world. He was a detective too. Quite famous in fact. He is called Lucio here but in your world, he was called L."

Near's eyes widened greatly and gasped. "L...is...alive?"

* * *

Hooray for cliffhangers! And for all you L fans, you will love the next chapter!


End file.
